


this is where you wanna be

by LadyEnterprize



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprize/pseuds/LadyEnterprize
Summary: He had everything he needed right here.





	this is where you wanna be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukibeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukibeam/gifts).



> My IgNoct Secret Santa for tsukibeamfics. I hope it's what you wanted and you enjoy it!
> 
> My internet has been acting up so I'm so glad I managed to post this in time.

Ignis would like to say that he had no idea how he got into this position, but he would be lying.

He had a perfect recollection of the events that led up to right now, each moment perfectly preserved in his memory. He also knew the exact moment he had sealed his own fate. Still, no matter how much he protested or thought back on the events leading up to this, he couldn’t really find it in himself to care.

Of course, Ignis may be biased, but he dared anyone to complain in his position. With the curtains drawn back and the stars shining down through the windows, Noctis’ apartment looked almost picturesque. There was a slight chill in the air, but it didn’t bother Ignis. What with the Prince of Lucis himself seated quite comfortably in his lap, wrapped up in a blanket and quite pleased with himself.

The television was on; one of Noctis’ video games playing out on the screen. The controller was held securely in Noctis hands, though both of them and the controller were hidden under the blanket - only Noctis’ head was clear of the soft blue material. Ignis’ own hands had migrated to circle around Noctis’ waist once he realized that he would not be moving anytime soon. The Prince was quite firm about that. Once he’d gotten Ignis to sit down on the couch, he’d made himself comfortable on Ignis’ lap and refused to move.

There was no excuse he could use to get the Prince to let him up; each one was easily counted with a skill Ignis was equally annoyed and proud of. He had work to do – it was a Friday night and he had tomorrow off. Wasn’t Noctis hungry? – The Prince had eaten when he’d gotten home and was quite happy with the snacks on the coffee table in front of them. A dozen more excuses had been shot down before Ignis had given up and surrendered to the inevitable.

He’d been quiet for some ten minutes now and found himself simply enjoying the moment, which was something he didn’t often do. There was always something else that needed to be done, but he’d sworn his life and service to the Prince and sometimes that meant Noctis made an executive decision to make him slow down and relax. Deep down Ignis was grateful for it, though he still found it difficult to slow down. He was the type of person that liked to keep busy and didn’t really know what to do with himself when there was no work to be done.

“I can hear you thinking, Iggy.”

Noctis’ voice pulled him out of his own thoughts and he tightened his arms around the Prince for a moment, before he relaxed again and they loosened.

“Apologies, but what else I am supposed to do to entertain myself?” He drawled, and Noctis thumped his head back against Ignis’ shoulder in reprimand.

“You’re a smart guy Iggy, I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

The Prince returned his attention to his video game again, but Ignis could find no interest in just watching him play. Such games had never really been his type of thing, and he was pretty sure this one was part of a series and he had no idea of the story. It seemed to involve a lot of climbing and killing people.

Noctis squirmed on his lap as he resettled himself, and Ignis found his mind travelling down the inevitable path. He had Noctis in his lap, an empty apartment and nothing to do…

Well, Noctis had told him to figure something out.

\--

Noctis was attempting to focus on his game. He’d reached a really interesting part of the story, but he was finding it difficult to concentrate. Gladio would probably say he’d bought this on himself (not that he’d ever tell Gladio about this) but that didn’t help him in the here and now. Truthfully though, Noctis didn’t want to get himself out of this.

Ignis’ hands had moved down from his waist to his thighs, and were slowly stroking up and down them. Each time they came up again, Ignis inched his hands further to the inside of his legs. Each stroke made his breath hitch and his hands tremble, but he valiantly tried to continue playing. It was hard, especially when Ignis’ hands started to brush against his groin.

There was an amused hum from behind him, but Noctis’ challenged anyone not to get hard with Iggy teasing them like that. (Though if Iggy did this to anyone else, Noctis was going to use his Princely powers to Deal With Them.)

“Fuck.”

He’d mistimed the jump and now his character was picking themselves up from the ground with minimal health.

“Something wrong?”

Damn Iggy and his composure – he sounded perfectly fine despite the fact that Noctis could feel how aroused he was against his back. The hand was now lightly rubbing over his groin, teasing him with barely any pressure.

“N-No.”

His breathing hitched halfway through the word, as Iggy suddenly pressed down hard and Noctis’ hips bucked up into the touch. He tried to refocus on the game, getting his character to climb back up to where they had been before.

Ignis shifted behind him and before Noctis knew what was happening, deft hands were sliding his sweatpants down just enough to free his cock. He couldn’t hold in the moan that escaped when Ignis wrapped one of his hands around it.

This wasn’t fair.

\--

Even from his position behind Noctis, Ignis could tell he was pouting. The Prince was still attempting to play his game, despite the fact that Ignis was now stroking his cock, slow and steady. The Prince’s hips gave little thrusts up into the motion, though Noctis was trying to sit still. The small, hitching breaths were a clear indication that Noctis was enjoying it.

Ignis stroked the Prince’s cock with slow, steady movements – just how the Price liked it. After all this time, Ignis knew just how to get Noctis going and what he liked. There was a curl of satisfaction deep within him over this knowledge, just one more piece of his dear Prince that he could help and guide and love. No one knew Noctis in all the ways he did.

A particular twist of his hand at the head of Noctis’ cock caused the prince to release a low moan. Despite Noctis’ best efforts, his game character was idling on the screen and his eyes were closed – Ignis had succeeded in distracting him. He felt the game controller tumble from Noctis’ slack hands and land on Ignis’ own thigh, and he threw it gently to the other side of the couch. Noctis didn’t even notice.

Leaning forward so his breath brushed over Noctis’ right ear, he smiled at the shiver that drew from the young man on his lap. “You feel perfect in my hand, my love,” He murmured into Noctis’ ear in a low tone.  “Like a perfect little slice of heaven in my lap, just for me.” Noctis shuddered again, curling forward before Ignis lifted his other hand to press him back against his chest. Words like those always caused Noctis to respond in embarrassment, but they also made him happy, Ignis knew.

“The sight of you squirming on my lap, so beautiful and lovely. There is nothing in this world I love more than you.”

“I-Iggy!” Noctis whined, a red blush bright on his face. Ignis chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his ear.

“I speak nothing but the truth my love, you are everything I need and I feel so blessed to have you in my life. You make my happier than I ever thought I could be.”

Noctis gasped and arched up, his hands scrambling to find something to hold onto. It caused the blanket to slide down into his lap, and he finally found purchase – one hand grasped at Ignis’ thigh, while the other gripped the wrist of the hand stroking him. Noctis made no move to stop him; he just held on.

“Iggy… Iggy, please, I…”

“Anything for you, my heart.”

It only took a few more strokes for Noctis to find release, a full body shudder traveling through him before he slumped back against Ignis’ chest. He was panting like he’d just finished training with Gladio, his hands spasming where they gripped Ignis. Ignis simply held him as he came down from his high.

Eventually, Noctis turned his head to look at Ignis but didn’t say anything. Ignis smiled at him, warm and content and happy. He had everything he needed right here in his lap. After a moment of watching him, Noctis leaned up and caught his lips in a gentle kiss.

They kissed for some time, slow and gentle. When they finally drew apart, Noctis was smiling shyly at him.

“I… I love you too, Iggy.”

Noctis often found it difficult to say those words, but Ignis’ didn’t need them to know how his Prince felt. It was nice to hear them of course, but Ignis prided himself on knowing Noctis almost better than he knew himself. He never doubted his place in the Prince’s life – not anymore.

They kissed again, but Noctis began to squirm in discomfort shorty after. It was simple enough to push the blanket to the ground (Ignis made a mental note to wash it later) and help Noctis to his feet. He wrapped an arm around Noctis’ waist as he stood, and began guiding the Prince down the hall.

Noctis had a particular fondness for baths and the fun they could have together in one, after all.


End file.
